In recent years, optical films comprising a liquid crystal composition containing a liquid crystal compound have been used in optical compensation use and viewing angle widening use of a liquid crystal display. As the manufacturing method of an optical film comprising a liquid crystal composition, e.g., a method of forming a thin film of a liquid crystal composition on a substrate having an oriented film, followed by orientating the liquid crystal by heating to manufacture a film is reported (refer to JP-A-3-9321 (The term “JP-A” as used herein refers to an “unexamined published Japanese patent application”.)). The monomers for use in forming an optical film are disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2004-123597 and JP-A-2004-123882.